The present invention relates to an image marking apparatus for marking image data or image information.
Image data is widely utilized in medical diagnosis. Particularly, endoscopic diagnosis is based on image data. In endoscopy, an endoscopic image of an object is photographed and the obtained photograph is used for diagnosis. In order to allow complete diagnosis, all details of an object portion of interest are photographed. For this reason, more pictures than necessary are taken. Pictures necessary for diagnosis are selected from a large number of pictures and diagnosis is made based on the selected pictures. This process results in a time-consuming diagnosis and involves complex management and storage of pictures.